Sonny suggests it is time he have a threesome with Will and Brian
by polarisgalaxy
Summary: Sonny is tired of Will and Brian fighting for his affection. Sonny admits to Will and Brian he is sexually attracted to both of them and he can't choose. Sonny's decision is he wants a threesome with Will and Brian but will the guys agree to it?
1. Chapter 1

"I have a proposition for both of you. I want to hear what you guys think about it." Sonny Kiriakis said as he sat across the table in the coffee house speaking to Will and Brian.

It was a Friday night, around 10pm and the all the customers had left hours ago.

"Why are we here Sonny? I'm your boyfriend and we are in love. So why is Brian here?" Will asked with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Sonny what's going on?" Brian asked as he fiddled with his fingers.

"I'm attracted to both of you. I cannot deny it." Sonny blurted out of his mouth.

"I knew it!" Will bellowed.

"Come on Blondie, you knew I am very interested in Sonny and I've never denied it. I believe Sonny can do a lot better than you Will." Brian snapped.

"You just want Sonny to be a notch on your bed post you man whore! Sonny is just someone you want to fuck and then get rid of." Will yelled directly into Brian's face but he just laughed.

"Will, Brian knock it off! Can't we just all get along?" Sonny said in an exasperated voice.

"Sonny you must decide who do you want to be with me or Brian." Will said in a defiant tone.

"Will, I love you, but this whole baby issue with Gabi and Nick is just so complicated. I don't know it I want to have a baby make my life more difficult." Sonny explained.

"Ha ha!" Brian giggled.

"Brian, don't be rude, you know I like you and I won't deny that I am very sexually attracted to you. You're smart, masculine, handsome, and you are proud to be gay. But I am concerned if you really like me." Sonny said.

"Of course, I like you Sonny, I had fallen for the first day I met you on July 2nd 2012 at the Brady pub. I saw your beautiful brown eyes and dark hair and I was instantly attracted to you." Brian smiled as he touched Sonny's hand.

"I think I am going to throw up. Do you really buy this guy's corny pick up lines Sonny?" Will asked.

"Will and Brian, I've decided that I think it is best if I just be single for a while. I'm going to step away from both of you." Sonny suggested.

"No Sonny I love you!" Will and Brian both said simultaneously.

"And that's the problem, because I have feelings for both of you. I can't deny it and I won't anymore. Will I do love you but I don't like the situation you are in. Brian, I do like you and I want to get to know you better but I am not sure if you are a player." Sonny said as he got up from his chair and turned his back to Will and Brian.

"So is that it you are dumping both of us?" Will asked. Sonny returned to his seat and he looked down he was thinking of something but was nervous.

"Well I think it is over for you Will you might as well go home and take care of your baby." Brian snapped.

"Enough!" Sonny said.

"Sonny don't give up on us! I love you we can work things out." Will replied as he gently touched Sonny's hand.

"I am sorry Will, I don't want to deal with your baby mama Gabi I didn't sign up to raise a baby at my young age." Sonny snapped.

"So you doing this, to get back at me and you're mad well to hell with you Sonny!" Will yelled but Sonny grabbed his hand.

"Yes Will get lost!" Brian yelled.

"Okay, I am tired of this and I am just going to say it. I think we should have a threesome!" Sonny blurted out of his mouth.

"What!" Brian and Will said at the same time with surprised expressions on their faces of shock and disgust.

"No way am I going to have sex with Will Horton that is fucked up Sonny! I like you but I'm not going that far!" Brian yelled.

"No, Brian, you and Will are both going to have sex with me. I think we can have an arrangement and agreement. I can see Will one day of the week and Brian I can see you next." Sonny smiled.

"Sonny you are such a kinky bastard you are kind of being selfish here. So Brian and I both get to have sex with you and then you are going to choose?" Will asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, don't you guys ever think about having a wild threesome. Both of you guys are so hot! I've had so many fantasies about sucking both your cocks and fucking both of you at the same time!" Sonny salivated with glee in his voice.

"Sonny this is really disgusting and I agree with Will you are being selfish what about our feelings?" Brian protested.

"Would you rather I lie and sleep with both of you behind your backs? Is that that you guys want?"

"Look, if either you or Will want me then we have to have sex together all three of us. I think then I can decide which guy I want to be with. " Sonny grinned with delight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will and Brian I want you guys to feel comfortable tonight come on in." Sonny Kiriakis says as he opens his apartment door. Will and Brian slowly enter the room, the lights are dim and vanilla scented candles are on the kitchen table.

"Let's get this over with." Will says as he hands Sonny his black jacket. Sonny also takes Brian's blue blazer and hangs the coats in the closet. Sonny's hands are shaking he's a bit nervous but he also has a firm erection that is begging to spring from his loins.

"Do you guys want anything to drink? I've got some beer and red wine in the fridge." Sonny asks.

"I will have some beer." Will said as he surveys the room glancing at Sonny's bed.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking alcohol Will? Remember, you are just a baby you aren't even twenty one." Brian snickered.

"Shut up bitch I am a grown man." Will snapped.

"Sure, you are such an adult that you got your ex girlfriend knocked up and she's having your baby. You are an amazing gay man Will!" Brian giggled.

"Brian and Will cut it out we are supposed to relax remember." Sonny said as he poured the wine and beer into two glasses.

"Sure, I would like some wine Sonny." Brian says as he sits down on Sonny's bed spreading his legs wide open. Will snickers and he turns looking at Sonny's firm bubble butt in his tight black jeans. Will remembers the passionate times he and Sonny made love in the shower when Sonny sucked his cock. Will was confused about what exactly Sonny wanted?

"Will and Brian here are your drinks." Sonny handed over the alcohol to the two men.

"Okay Sonny, what is really going on here? What is it that you really want?" Brian asked as he walked up to Sonny.

"I want us to stop bickering and get along." Sonny replied.

"So by having sex with both of us is going to end this?" Will asked.

"Okay, let's stop talking and let's have some fun tonight." Sonny said as he kissed Brian gently on his lips as he moaned. Brian pulled Sonny's body towards him and he grabbed his butt and slammed his tongue down his throat. Sonny's body was like a current of electricity he never felt so alive. Will began to kiss Sonny's neck as he groaned. Sonny turned from Brian and kissed Will tenderly like loves do. Brian began to touch Sonny's crotch and could feel his stiff erection. Brian pushed Will aside as he pulled Sonny to the bed and they fell on to the crème sheets.

Next, Will decided to return the favour he removed Sonny's black jeans and underwear and began sucking his huge eight inch Greek cock. Sonny groaned as Will began to rim his pale ass and suck on his balls. Not to be out done, Brian removed his white shirt and pants and revealed his muscular physique. Will was a bit mortified when he saw Brian's six abs of steel and six pack, this guy was ripped. Will felt weird he was strangely turned on by Brian. Will quickly removed his clothes as Brian looked over at Will's blonde tight body. Brian decided to suck on Will's seven and half inch cock and Will returned the favour by blowing Brian's nine inch penis.

Meanwhile, Sonny was a bit confused he watched the two men who were supposed to be fighting for his affection having sex with each other. Will and Brian got into the sixty nine position sucking each other's dicks. Will engulfed Brian's huge cock all the way to the back of his naughty throat.

Sonny was so turned on he sat back grabbed from lubrication from his drawer and began stroking his cock. Will kissed Brian with a ferocity and passion he never knew that he had within him. Brian slammed his tongue down Will's throat. Sonny decided to get back into the action as he moved Will and Brian into the doggy style position and he grabbed a condom and placed it carefully on his stiff cock. Sonny rubbed the lube into Will and Brian's butts. Slowly, Sonny kissed Brian's neck as he pushed his cock into his creamy white ass.

"Yeah Sonny fuck me! Yeah Yes!" Brian screamed as Sonny began to fuck his tight ass. Brian was a power bottom and he loved it. The sensation of Sonny's cock driving deeper and deeper into his ass rubbing against his prostate gland was overwhelming Brian.

"I am coming Sonny! Fuck me harder baby!" Brian screamed.

"Yeah, you want my cock Brian! You want it don't you!" Sonny said.

"Yes, fuck me Sonny fuck me good!" Brian yelled as he ejaculated and some of his semen splashed on Will's face.

"You like that Brian? Don't you baby?" Sonny inquired.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Brian cried out.

At the same time, Will felt Sonny's lubricated finger penetrate his ass pushing deeper and deeper inside of his ass and he sighed.

Finally, Sonny moved from Brian and began to fuck Will. Will struggled at first he had not been fucked in a long time by Sonny and he was a bit nervous.

"Just relax Will baby, just let go." Sonny said in a soft voice.

"Okay" Will replied. Sonny added more lubrication to his condom and gently guided his cock slowly into Will's anus. Will relaxed as Brian kissed him softly on his lips. Will couldn't believe it, but he was beginning to understand why Sonny was so sexually attracted to him. Brian was an amazing kisser. Will's heartbeat accelerated as Sonny's cock slammed against his prostate gland as he started to jerk his cock.

"I'm going to come!" Will yelled.

"Come on Will come!" Sonny cried out as he pounded Will's ass harder and harder.

"I'm coming!" Will ejaculated his semen across the bed sheets and Sonny exploded inside the condom and crashed down on top of Will. Brian smiled as he was exhausted from the hot sex.

"See, we can get along in harmony with each other and have great sex too." Sonny smiled as he kissed Brian and Will. However, in the back of Brian and Will's minds they wondered, if they could accept this agreement to share Sonny with each other?


	3. Chapter 3

Brian began stirring the sugar into his tea while he tried to gather his thoughts. It was an early Saturday afternoon in the Horton Town Square, he watched the heterosexual couples holding hands walking and laughing with each other. Brian was furious inside he couldn't believe what he had done the night before. Brian felt sick to his stomach the thought of having kissed Will Horton, to have sucked his cock was giving Brian a headache. Will was kind of cute but Brian also found him incredibly annoying.

What was so special about Will Horton anyway? Brian thought Will was a loser he doesn't have a job, he's going to be a young father and yet Sonny the man who Brian had fallen for continues to stand by him. Brian was lost in his thoughts when he felt a hand tap him on his shoulder. Brian looked up and he saw Sonny Kiriakis.

"Hey Brian how are you?" Sonny asked.

"I'm fine." Brian said as he sipped some of his tea with an angry expression on hi face.

"Well you don't look fine. What's wrong?" Sonny inquired as he sat down at the table looking at Brian with concern.

"What do you think is wrong Sonny?" Brian said sarcastically.

"Last night was a bit weird but I just wanted my fantasy to come true to fuck both you and Will at the same time. It was a hot night." Sonny smirked.

"No Sonny, last night sucked actually, when I think about I don't like being played with." Brian snapped.

"What are you talking about Brian? You agreed to the threesome I didn't force you to do anything." Sonny replied.

"You play the innocent routine very well Sonny Kiriakis but you aren't playing me for a fool. I am done. I like you but you aren't worth the energy or time. You can go now." Brian said as he waved his hand at Sonny to get lost.

"What? What is going on here?" Sonny asked with a shocked expression on his angelic face.

"Sonny, I like you, but I'm not playing this silly game for your affection. If you want to be with Will Horton then go to him but we can't be friends anymore. It is just too painful." Brian replied as he sipped more tea. Inside of Brian he was distraught and confused he liked Sonny but the anger was beginning to build within him. Brian wanted to hurt Sonny and make him feel the pain that he was feeling.

"Brian what are you saying?" Sonny asked.

"I am saying we are done Sonny. I can't be your friend because we aren't just friends. I feel we are in this weird place Sonny between friendship and being lovers." Brian explained.

"We are more than just friends I won't deny it Brian. I do have feelings for you. I think you are very sexy, confident, and hot! You also are so together you are like the perfect man." Sonny said as he tried to flirt with Brian.

"I've fallen for you I am in love with you. Don't you realize that? I can't play this game anymore. I realized when I got home last night that I don't want to share you with Will. I want you all for myself. This arrangement of us sleeping together and including Will isn't going to work. I can't take this pain anymore." Brian began to cry and this moved Sonny he had never saw Brian show any emotion.

"Brian, I thought you enjoyed last night. I thought I could have it all that I can have you and Will. I do like you Brian. I honestly do." Sonny said as he touched Brian's hand but he pulled away.

"Can't you see Sonny that liking me isn't enough I want you to be in love with me. I want you to feel the same way that I do. I cannot make you love me Sonny you love Will even though he's a loser and a trainwreck so go be with him." Brian said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Brian, I do have feelings for you can you not see how hard this is for me?"

"What about my feelings Sonny? Or have you forgotten? What about the fact, you almost slept with me a few months ago but you backed out because you love Will. What about the fact we went rock climbing at my gym and yet I never heard from you after!" Brian cried.

"Brian, I am so sorry I don't mean to hurt you." Sonny felt terrible he knew he had to do something in order to keep Brian in his life.

"No you are not sorry Sonny! Why are you leading me on? We had sex last night and it was incredible. I always wanted to know what it would feel like for you to fuck me. Do you know how many dreams I had of you deep inside of me Sonny!" Brian was becoming hysterical the tears were flowing down his face as the other customers in the Horton Town Square suddenly became silent. People were quietly listening to Brian and Sonny's conversation pretending to read their crossword puzzles, looking at the merchandise they bought at the bookstore or fashion stores.

"Brian I am falling for you!" Sonny blurted out.

"You liar! You are a fucking liar Sonny!" Brian screamed.

"I have strong feelings for you Brian can't you see." Sonny said as he pulled Brian towards him and slammed their lips together. Brian began to moan as Sonny pushed his tongue down his throat. Brian responded and he commenced to kiss Sonny's neck as he sighed. Some teenage girls giggled and watched with glee as the two handsome men passionately made out. Brian pulled away from Sonny he felt like he was in a trance that he didn't want to break out of.

"I love you Sonny, but I can't go on like this. I cannot. You have to decide it is either me or Will but you cannot be with both of us. I will not allow you to hurt me anymore Sonny." Brian said as he placed got up from the table and began to walk away from Sonny. Sonny ran to Brian and slammed his body against the wall in front of the coffee house and kissed him with intensity and devotion.

"I do love you Brian and I cannot lose you! Please, I need you in my life, you helped me to laugh again, to feel whole again, to believe in myself again." Sonny said as tears streamed down his face.

"Do you mean it Sonny? Do you really love me?" Brian's heart beat accelerated he had yearned to hear for almost a year that Sonny Kiriakis was falling in love with him.

"Yes, Brian I choose you! I love you and only you!" Sonny kissed Brian tenderly as they did not have a care in the world.

Meanwhile, Will Horton was walking through the Horton Town Square with his cousin Abigail.

"My goodness! You had sex with Brian and Sonny last night! You did use condoms right?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, Abigail, Sonny, Brian, and I used condoms. It was kind of hot to be honest. I can see why Sonny likes Brian so much he's very charming but I want Sonny for myself." Will said.

"But how does Sonny really feel about Brian Will? I remember last year, Sonny didn't seem that interested in Brian, but from what you've told me this year things have changed. I remember you said you caught Brian and Sonny making out at the coffee house…."Abigail's voice trailed off as she and Will looked off into the distance at the coffee house and they saw Brian and Sonny passionately kissing. Sonny's hand was on Brian's ass he grabbed it for dear life. Brian's arms were wrapped around Sonny as they kissed, moaned, and groaned.

"I am so sorry Will, I honestly am. I don't know what to say but I think we should go." Abigail suggested to her cousin.

"No, I am going to march over there and find out what the fuck is going on!" Will's face was a bright crimson read he was horrified at what he was witnessing.

"Will, if you go over there right now and start a fight with Brian and Sonny you are going to lose. You've got accept it Will, Sonny made his choice he loves Brian and not you." Abigail grabbed Will's hand.

"No this can't be happening Will cried as he collapsed into his cousin's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny Kiriakis was exhausted he glanced at the clock on his dresser and noticed it was noon. The hot sex he had with Brian last night wore him out. Brian had already moved into the apartment and he left for work at the Salem hospital a couple of hours ago. Sonny felt content that he made the right decision to choose Brian over Will. Brian was steady, consistent, familiar, and he acted like an adult. By contrast, Will is immature, he is needy, effeminate, not very masculine and he has that annoying mother Sami Brady. Sonny chuckled to himself at least he never had to deal with that bitch anymore.

The sunlight shone through the blue curtains on to the bed. Sonny grumbled to himself, he didn't want to work today he felt he needed more time to study for exams. Sonny slowly got out of the bed when he heard a knock at his apartment door.

"Sonny are you there?" Will asked as he continued to knock the door. Sonny wasn't sure what he should do? Sonny was worried he didn't want to deal with Will and his baby mama drama.

"Sonny open up I know you're in there!" Will yelled as he pounded the door. Sonny was annoyed but he decided to open the door as Will stormed into his apartment.

"Well hello to you to Will. What do you want?" Sonny inquired as he rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"What the fuck Sonny! I saw you making out with Brian outside of the coffee house yesterday. I thought we are on solid ground again." Will bellowed.

"Look Will, I'm a free agent, we agreed to the threesome and I chose Brian I just don't want drama in my life I want to be happy. Don't you want me to be happy Will?" Sonny asked as he sat at the kitchen table. Will walked over to Sonny and sat across from him with a perplexed expression on his face.

"What is going on with you Sonny? You have changed, am I not good enough for you? Is that why you chose Brian over me?" Will began to cry.

"Will, I like Brian because he's independent, you don't even have a job, yet you are going to become a father. I don't need that drama in my life. I'm young, I'm not, and I am gay and Brian is very charming I like him and I won't deny it." Sonny snapped. Will felt like a knife was driven into his heart he looked into Sonny's eyes and it was like he had walked into an inferno. Sonny was furious but Will was trying to understand why?

"Why are you mad at me Sonny?" Will asked.

"Are you so stupid you can't figure it out Will? You fucked a woman and got her pregnant! You say you are gay yet you fuck your ex girlfriend and she's having your baby! I'm not happy Will. I don't want this kind of complication in my life and I didn't sign up for this shit!" Sonny yelled as his face turned red.

"Sonny, I understand baby, that I was wrong, that this baby is going to complicate things but I still love you." Will reached over to try to kiss Sonny but he pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Will but Brian is the guy for me, he's kind, he is sensitive, he's more masculine than you and he loves me. I need a guy that has no complication in his life and that's proud to be gay. Can you say that you are a proud gay man Will?" Sonny asked with anger.

"Of course, I am proud to be gay." Will said softly.

"Get out of my apartment Will I mean it just go. Brian is on his way over and I do not want to see you anymore. If you see me in Salem walk the other way. We are finished."

"Sonny you do not mean this. I get it you are mad. "

"I mean it Will get lost now go! " Sonny opened the door and Will walked out he then slammed the door in his face. Sonny heard Will crying outside of the apartment but he walked into the shower and closed the door. The hot water poured down Sonny back as he lathered the soap across his muscular body. Suddenly, Sonny began to cry the tears poured down his face he quickly grabbed the white towel and wiped the water off his body. Sonny crashed to the floor as he cried like a baby. Sonny wondered if he made the right decision?


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you going to help me Neil or not?" Brian asked his good friend at the Brady pub as he drank his beer. It was seven o' clock in the evening, Gabi Hernandez was working at the bar with her swollen belly pouring drinks for the customers.

"I don't know Brian, I think you might be going too far this time." Neil replied as he ate some French Fries.

"I'm am only trying to help you get what you want Neil and that's Will Horton." Brian said quietly.

"Yes, I like Will but Sonny isn't a bad guy you know." Neil said as he fiddled his fingers..

"Since when are you a chicken Neil? You want Will Horton to suck your cock why don't you just admit it?" Brian grinned.

"Yes, I want to have sex with Will he's cute and he's dumb!" Neil laughed.

"This is the most important point Neil, Will is naïve he's stupid he doesn't know much about the gay male culture. Will is so dumb he actually thought after we had the threesome with Sonny that he would choose him!" Brian cackled.

"Wait, a second, you had a threesome with Will and Sonny! Holy shit Brian!" Neil's blue eyes grew wide with excitement.

"It wasn't that big a deal to be honest, Will has a nice cock I will give him that but he is very inexperienced." Brian said calmly as he sipped more beer.

"Brian, you had sex with Will and Sonny and you didn't tell me sooner! I am so jealous!" Neil laughed.

"You didn't miss much Neil, although I will say Sonny has a huge cock and he's a good fuck and all." Brian giggled.

"So do you really like Sonny Brian? Be honest with me." Neil asked.

"I do like Sonny Neil, I have fallen for him even though I don't want to fall for him. I just see how stupid Sonny acts around Will. I think Sonny wants to break free from Will's stupidity. "

"What do you mean?" Neil inquired as he took a bite into his cheeseburger.

"Next month, Gabi Hernandez baby is going to be born, this means it is official Will's life is going to radically change forever. I think that's the reason Sonny started to date me is because he doesn't want to be involved in all of Will's drama."

"Yeah, that does seem weird, why would a young gay man go get a girl pregnant? Ha, Will is going to have to change baby diapers and clean shit." Neil smiled.

"Yes, that's gross, and I can see why Sonny doesn't want to be a part of that. However, I am still concerned that Will is going to want to lure Sonny back into his pathetic life. This is why I need your help Neil. I need you to be a distraction to Will can you do that?" Brian asked.

"Sure, but to be honest Brian I just want to fuck around Will for a while, I don't want to get involved with him his family is so messed up." Neil laughed.

"Yes, Sami Brady is the whore of Salem, can you imagine having a mother like that? Sami is only thirty five yet she has four children with two different men what a slut!" Brian giggled.

"I know, I almost feel sorry for Will but I only want little bit of sex from him so I can do that. After I have sex with Will I am done, besides I'm interested in another guy anyway." Neil said.

"That's fine, but I need a photograph of you and Will in bed together nude so that Sonny can see it. I need to shatter Sonny's feelings for Will so that I can draw him closer to me." Brian explained.

"Maybe, we can just drug Will and I don't have to sleep with him?" Neil suggested.

"Wait, a second Neil you don't want to have sex with Will Horton?" Brian asked.

"Like I said Brian, I am here to help you. We can make it look like I slept with Will and then it would just upset Sonny so much he would move on forward with you." Neil replied softly.

"Yes, Neil I like the way you think. Now, we need to do this soon, I don't care if Will dies or not to be honest. We can use sleeping pills to knock him out or something more potent." Brian explained.

"Yes, it probably would be even better if Will Horton died, then Sonny would have to move on from him forever." Neil rationalized to him.

"Well let's see how this photo of you sleeping with Will is going to work. If it pushes Sonny further away from Will then we don't have to murder him." Brian rubbed his hands together as a sinister smile emerged he was determined to get rid of Will Horton forever.


	6. Chapter 6

"Neil it's Will." Will Horton knocked the door to his friend's apartment on the Salem University campus. It was eight in the evening and Will had arrived on time. Neil was preparing the potion that would knock Will out. Neil carefully crushed the sleeping pills into the orange juice and added a splash of vodka for flavour. Brian was in Neil's bedroom getting the camera set up. Last night, Brian and Neil had discussed their plan and now it was going into action.

"Oh Will so glad you can make it." Neil said as he opened the door and Will walked inside. Will glanced at the kitchen table, rose scented candles were placed on the coffee table and on the dining room table. Will thought it was odd that Neil was playing smooth jazz music since he knew he was a rock and roll music fan.

"What's going on Neil?" Will asked as he handed his brown jacket to his friend. Neil hung up Will's jacket but his heart was racing he was terrified.

"Oh, I just wanted to spend sometime with my buddy. So how are you Will?" Neil asked as he tried to change the subject.

"I'm lousy to be honest, things are going really bad with Sonny at the moment he's moved on with Brian." Will said as he slumped into the chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Will, but you know the heart wants what it wants. You can't control love and fate." Neil said as he returned to the kitchen and brought the spaghetti and meat balls over to the dining table.

"This smells delicious Neil, what's the occasion?" Will asked.

"Will, we've known each other for over a year right, and you know that I care for you." Neil said quietly.

"Yes, so what's up?" Will asked pretending to not discern that Neil is sexually attracted to him. Will looked at Neil's blonde hair, his bulging biceps, his firm abs poking through his white T shirt. Will's naughty eyes raced across the large bulge in Neil's pants. Will was getting hard and he couldn't deny it.

"Why don't we have something to drink?" Neil suggested as he brought Will the potion to drink.

"I'm not really thirsty right now Neil. What do you really want Neil?" Will asked.

"Do you even have to wonder Will?" Neil inquired as he walked up to Will and gently touched his golden hair.

"Neil, I'm sorry but I have feelings for Sonny." He gently pushed Neil's hand away.

"So, Sonny's moved on with Brian why can't you accept it Will?" Neil asked as he kissed Will gently on his tender lips.

"I love Sonny he's my one true love Neil." Will explained as he moved away from Neil.

"So, Sonny is your one true love, yet you participated in a threesome with Brian and he dumped you for him." Neil snapped.

"How the hell do you know this private information?" Will was furious.

"Gossip travels around the gay grapevine in Salem pretty fast Will you shouldn't be surprised." Neil said.

"You know what, I think I do need a drink." Will sighed. Neil passed over the potion to Will and he quickly drank it.

"You know Will, there are other men out there besides Sonny Kiriakis." Neil said as he sat down and drank a glass of water.

"Oh, so you're not having some of this?" Will passed the potion over to Neil.

"No thanks, I am full I ate before you came over." Will said as he pushed the potion back to Will.

"Now Will, you really need to relax, and let's just have a good time." Neil suggested as he walked over to Will and rubbed his shoulders.

"You're right Neil." Will got up and passionately kissed Neil on the lips. Neil felt Will's bulging seven inch cock rubbing against his blue jeans. Neil was getting hard.

"Let's go to my bedroom." Neil said as he grabbed Will's hand and entered the room. The florescent light was on as they crashed on to the blue sheets and started to grind each other.

Meanwhile, in the closet, Brian had turned on the recorder. Brian rubbed his fingers together as he watched the spectacle unfold in front of him.

Will ripped off Neil's jeans and he began to suck his eight inch cock. Neil was moaning and groaning as the waves of pleasure washed over his body. He returned the favour for Will as he proceeded to rip off his black jeans and sucked his magnificent seven inch dick. Will sighed and then he quickly ejaculated. As Will and Neil were kissing suddenly Will passed out.

Brian stopped the recording, and he leaped out of the closet as Neil put his underwear on.

"Good job Neil, I didn't think it was going to be this easy to get Will Horton to sleep with you." Brian laughed.

"You were right Brian, Will is an idiot, now help me pull him up to the top of the bed and under the covers." Neil said as the two men moved Will's body into the position that looked seductive. Neil messed up Will's hair to make it appear as though he had an intense night of rough sex.

"Okay, Neil get back into the bed and let's see wrap you arms around Will and kiss him on the lips." Brian instructed as he got the video recorder to video tape Neil and Will in bed together. Next, Brian got the shot that he wanted and he stopped the recording.

Next, Brian and Neil loaded the video to the lab top and sent an email and a series of photos to Sonny Kiriakis.

At the coffee shop, it was nine o' clock in the evening all the customers had left and Sonny was completing his work duties. Sonny noticed a new email message, the subject line read urgent. Sonny clicked open the email and downloaded the video of Neil and Will having passionate sex. Sonny began to cry the tears streamed down his face he realized his relationship with Will was over.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sonny, open the door! Sonny!" Abigail screamed as she knocked her cousin's apartment door. It was nine o' clock in the morning and Sonny wasn't quite awake yet. Brian was still asleep and he was snoring loudly. Sonny rubbed his eyes, gave Brian a smirk kissed his lover on his cheek and opened the door.

"What is it Abigail?" Sonny asked as his cousin raced into the apartment waving her hands frantically.

"Will is in the hospital Sonny he's been poisoned! Will felt very ill last night and he called 911 thank goodness his stomach has been pumped!" Abigail cried as she hugged her cousin. Sonny was filled with a cyclone of emotions he trembled as he held Abigail.

"Is Will alright?" Sonny inquired as he walked to the stove and turned on the kettle.

"I hope so." Abigail said as she sat down at the kitchen table with a concerned look of fear in her blue yes.

"Abigail don't worry, I am sure everything is going to be okay. So, how do you want your coffee?" Sonny asked as he poured the coffee into two white mugs and carried it over to Abigail.

"I don't know Sonny, we have to go to the hospital to see Will." Abigail said as she sipped the black coffee.

"I'm not sure if can go to the hospital Abigail, I've got work, and other things to do today…"Sonny's voice trailed off.

"What the hell is your problem Sonny! Will almost died and all you can think about is work!" Abigail yelled at her cousin.

"I am glad Will is going to get better but things are really rough between us right now. I know this might sound mean but I don't want to see him it is just awkward." Sonny said honestly as he drank his tea.

"Wow, Will is right, you are such an asshole! What is the matter with you Sonny? Will was once the love of your life! Now, you've got a new hot stud like Brian you just forgot about Will?" Abigail was angry and Sonny could sense his cousin wasn't about to stop talking about Will since she's also his cousin too.

Meanwhile, Brian opened his hazel eyes pretending to sleep as he quietly listened to Abigail and Sonny talking. Brian clenched his fists he was praying that Will Horton would die from drinking the potion Neil had created. The plan was going according to plan. Sonny rushed home last night crying and Brian being the sweet boyfriend that he is comforted him. When Sonny told Brian he saw a video of Will and Neil having sex he opened up to Brian. Sonny lashed out calling Will a loser and a mama's boy. But now? This was unexpected, Brian snored loudly to create the false illusion he was still asleep but he was paying close attention.

"Come on, Sonny let's go to the hospital right now we need to see Will!" Abigail commanded.

"Alright, let me tell Brian I'm going to the hospital he has a right to know where I am going." Sonny rushed to the bed and rubbed Brian's shoulders shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Brian, Brian, wake up babe." Sonny said softly.

"Sonny, what's going on?" Brian asked as he slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Brian, I have to go to the hospital, Will is sick and Abigail we have to see if he's going to be alright." Sonny explained.

"Okay baby." Brian kissed Sonny gently on the lips. Abigail crinkled her nose she hated Brian with every fibre of feeling within her body.

"I am only going to be gone for maybe an hour or to. Okay honey." Sonny said as he kissed Brian again.

"So, what's wrong with Will?" Brian asked pretending to be concerned.

"Oh, don't worry about it Brian since you don't give a damn about Will anyway!" Abigail yelled.

"What is her problem Sonny?" Brian asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You are the problem Brian, you son of a bitch! You ruined Sonny and Will's relationship because you are an evil bastard! I don't trust you for a minute!" Abigail yelled.

"Abigail enough! Don't talk to Brian this way he's my boyfriend now and you better respect him!" Sonny raised his voice at his cousin. Brian felt proud that Sonny was defending him he grinned with delight.

"No, Sonny, I don't trust this guy, you shouldn't be with him you should be with Will!" Abigail cried.

"Brian, I am so sorry about this I apologize for my cousin's rude behaviour she's not usually like this." Sonny explained.

"Sonny hurry up we have to go to the hospital now!" Abigail cried.

"Alright let me get dressed." Sonny raced into the bathroom took a quick shower and put on some sensible blue jeans, black sneakers, a white T shirt he and Abigail headed out the door.

Brian was confused, he wasn't sure what to think but he smiled hoping that it would take a long time for Will to get well after getting his stomach pumped.

At the hospital, Abigail and Sonny walked into a room and sat down flipping through magazines. Sonny picked up TV Guide, as Abigail flipped through Vogue magazine.

Cameron walked into the waiting area and waved to Sonny and Abigail.

"Hey guys, you can see Will now." Cameron said as they followed him into a room. Sonny looked at Abigail and noticed that the hospital bed was empty.

"Where is Will?" Sonny asked.

"I'm right here." Will said as he walked into the room dressed in a brown blazer, matching pants, black boots and a blue shirt.

"What is going on?" Sonny asked as he looked at Cameron and Abigail.

"Will isn't sick anymore Sonny we knew we had to tell you something dramatic in order for you to come see him." Abigail explained.

"What is this a set up? What the hell is going on?" Sonny inquired.

"I need to talk to you alone Sonny. I will explain everything." Will said.

"Okay, Abigail and I will leave you two too it. Come on Abigail let's have some breakfast." Cameron suggested.

"Yuck hospital food is gross!" Abigail laughed they walked out of the hospital room.

"Will, I saw the video with you and Neil we are done there is nothing for you left to say." Sonny shrugged his shoulders.

"Sonny, I was drugged last night, I did go to the hospital last night and tests were done to confirm someone put sleeping into my drink." Will said.

"So, you did get your stomach pumped then?" Sonny asked.

"Yes I did, but it wasn't as serious as I thought it would be. I believe Neil drugged me last night and I was so upset about losing you that I kind of made out with him." Will said softly.

"Don't give me that crap Will, I saw the video you were all over Neil!" Sonny said in anger.

"Sonny, you dumped me for Brian, so why are you upset if I make out with another guy anyway?" Will asked.

"I'm, not upset, I am just…" Sonny's voice trailed off as Will kissed him with passionately and Sonny moaned. Will pushed Sonny against the wall and started to kiss his neck frantically as Sonny cried in vain.

"We have to stop Will I have a boyfriend!" Sonny pushed Will away.

"You don't love Brian Sonny you love me! You are mine!" Will pulled Sonny towards him and he kissed him with intensity as they fell on to the hospital bed. Will grinded Sonny's hips as their erections crashed into each other.

"Do you love Brian Sonny?" Will asked with his puppy dog blue eyes waiting for an answer.

"This isn't right, this is so wrong.." Sonny's voice trailed off again as a flurry of Will's sweet kisses glided over his neck, his throat, behind the earlobe, on the tongue. Will ripped Sonny's shirt open and kissed his nipple. Sonny returned the favour grabbing Will's blonde hair, feeling his tight young butt.

"Do you want to get fucked baby?" Sonny moaned into Will's ear.

"Not in the hospital we don't want to get charged with disturbing the peace." Will giggled as he got off of Sonny.

"You are right let's stop." Sonny said as he pulled away from Will.

"I didn't say we had to stop kissing." Will replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"What are we doing Will?" Sonny asked with a confused look on his face.

"Sonny, we belong together, I get it, I understand you are afraid that my daughter is going to take up all my time but I want you in my life and my child's life." Will said as he hugged Sonny.

"I don't know Will, I owe it to Brian I need to talk to him. I care about Brian Will." Sonny said softly.

"Do you love Brian though? Do you love him Sonny?" Will asked again.

"Will, you can't put me on the spot like this. I am just so confused. I need to stay away from you." Sonny turned his body away from Will as he cried.

"Sonny, you are angry at me aren't you? I know you are pissed that I got Gabi pregnant. I am gay Sonny and I love you and only you." Will rubbed Sonny's shoulder as he grabbed Will's hand.

"Why did you have sex with a woman Will? Why?" Sonny bawled as the tears flooded down his face.

"Sonny, I was in a state of confusion, my father said I am a loser and a disgrace to the family. At the time last summer I didn't want to be gay, I wanted to be like everyone else. I wanted to be straight." Will sighed.

"So, you have sex with Gabi Hernandez! You had sex with a woman!" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny, we are here now, we can't turn the clock back to the past. My daughter is going to be born and I need you. I love you." Will said as he kissed Sonny's neck.

"I do love you Will but I am hurt. I am hurt, and I can't help feeling the way I feel. What am I going to tell Brian?" Sonny cried as he hugged Will.

"We can go together, and talk to Brian, he will be angry but he needs to hear the truth." Will said softly.

"Brian is going to hate me Will." Sonny said.

"You don't love Brian, you love me we belong together and there is nothing Brian can do to stop us from being together." Will said as he kissed Sonny gently on the lips and hugged.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what is going on?" Brian asked as he sat across from Will and Sonny at the Brady Pub. It was twelve thirty in the afternoon and the college students, the business professionals, were gossiping, chatting and eating their meals.

"We need to talk to you about something and I'm not sure how you are going to handle it." Sonny explained as he held Will's hand. Will gave Brian a dirty look as he smiled. Brian's heart sank he knew he wasn't going to like to hear what Sonny was going to tell him.

"I'm not a teenager so hurry up and let me get going with my day." Brian said as he sipped his tea.

"Brian, I am back with Will, I do like you but I am not in love with you. I am being honest, and I hope we can still be friends." Sonny explained.

"So, friendship is the consolation prize? Forget it, you can have Will Horton he's a loser and you both deserve each other. However, let me warn you Sonny, when you get bored changing Will's daughter's diapers and making baby formula don't come crying to me." Brian yelled as the tears streamed down his beautiful face.

"Stop being a jerk Brian! Sonny is being nice to you, even though I think you are a fucking asshole! Sonny still wants you in his life Brian as his friend. Isn't that enough?" Will said as he rubbed Sonny's shoulder.

"Will, maybe you should go to the counter and get a soda or something so I can talk to Brian alone?" Sonny suggested.

"No way Sonny, I'm not going anywhere. Brian, Sonny is mine, he's my lover, he's my boyfriend and one day he's going to be my husband. You need to give it up Brian Sonny doesn't love you he never had and he never will." Will said loudly as the fellow customers in the Brady Pub suddenly became silent. Grandma Caroline and Gabi Hernandez stopped talking and they stared with their eyes wide open at the spectacle in the middle of the pub.

"Okay, I get it Sonny, you are a goody two shoes and you want to be with Will. However, I'm not interested in being your friend because I have fallen in love with you." Brian said.

"Brian, I do like you, I honestly do, you are a great guy and you are going to be a good boyfriend to somebody but just not for me. My heart is with Will." Sonny sighed.

"Why? Why? Why?" Brian cried.

"I love Will, Brian, I am sorry you are right I guess we can't be friends." Sonny said as Will smiled with delight.

"Look, you two are fucking assholes! You think you can humiliate me, and you want me to watch you two losers glancing at each other! I won't take this shit I am out of here!" Brian ran out of the Brady Pub into the Horton Town Square. Brian was so furious he didn't notice when he bumped into Neil.

"Brian what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Neil asked as Brian collapsed into his powerful muscular arms. Brian sobbed as he grabbed Neil for dear life he never felt so crushed and humiliated.

"Sonny, dumped me, he's gone back to Will Horton! I want both Sonny and Will to suffer those assholes are going to regret messing with me!" Brian cried as he hugged Neil.

"Brian, we can make this work, don't worry, okay Will didn't die from the potion but we will find a way to make both him and Sonny pay." Neil grinned as he wiped the tears from Brian's face. Brian's eyes are bloodshot he never felt so weak and powerless.

"How can you be so sure Neil? All I ever wanted was to be loved? Why is it so hard for someone to love me? Why?" Brian cried as he released himself from Neil's embrace. Brian and Neil walked to the Salem park and sat down by a bench to talk. The sweet Spring sunshine splashed across the green field.

"Brian you are a very handsome man, you can get anyone your heart desires. Why do you love Sonny Kiriakis so much? Why?" Neil asked.

"The heart wants what the heart wants. I know Sonny is a bit of a Dudley Do Right, but I was attracted to him the minute I met him in the Brady Pub on July 2nd 2012. I always felt Sonny and I had a powerful connection. I was so close Neil, so close to having Sonny fall in love with me." Brian explained.

"Maybe, you can have your chance? I have a plan." Neil winked at Brian.

"Our plan failed Neil, Will did not die he simply went to the hospital and got his stomach pumped. After Sonny found out Will was sick it just made their connection stronger. There is nothing we can do." Brian sobbed as Neil handed him a Kleenex.

"Actually, there is, let's say if something bad happens to the baby after she is born. Let's say that Sonny does something that could cause the baby to maybe die or almost die?" Neil hypothesized.

"I like the way you think Neil. After Will's baby is born, we can kidnap the child…" Brian's voice trailed off.

"No, there is no need to kidnap the baby, I think we can do something even more sinister. I think Sonny is going to kill the baby and then Will is never going to forgive him ever again." Neil laughed.

"And then, Sonny is going to be so distraught and I can win him back?" Brian asked.

"You might be able to get Sonny back, but we need to destroy his life first. The baby just might have to die it is the only way." Neil explained.

"Neil you sound kind of sadistic, why does the child have to die?" Brian asked.

"It is the only way, Sonny needs to pay for what he did to you Brian. Will's life needs to be destroyed the only way for both of their lives to come crashing down is murdering the baby." Neil said coldly.

"But how are you going to pin the blame on Sonny?" Brian inquired.

"We are going to figure this out, but Will and Sonny are going to suffer badly." Neil smiled.

"I love the way you think!"

"But, we need to me methodical about this, we cannot have you getting hysterical when you see Sonny and Will at Salem University. You need to be strong Brian, pretend that you are not angry at Sonny for dumping you. Next, we attack both of those bastards and they are never going to know what hit them!" Neil giggled.

"Why are you so good to me Neil? I don't deserve a friend like you. I am such a loser." Brian said.

"No, you are not a loser Brian, you are someone special. I think you are wonderful." Without thinking, Neil pressed his lips against Brian's and the kiss was electric. It caught Brian and Neil both off guard. Brian returned the favour and kissed Neil passionately as he groaned and moaned.

"We are in a public park, let's go back to my apartment and continue shall we." Neil suggested as he got up and extended his hand to Brian. Brian held Neil's hand and they walked back to his dorm room for some afternoon fun.


End file.
